HeartBeat: A marching band love story
by loveyroses24
Summary: Xion, Captain of her marching band color at performing art high-school, is in search for someone to love. Chatting online with a guy named Tubalur, she tends to fall in love with him, when in reality he's closer to her then she thinks.
1. Prologue

**Heartbeat **

Prologue

As the wind hit my face; a nice gentle summer breeze. I looked out my open window taking in the sun rays, and this very beautiful day. I slowly closed my eyes, as I began to think of the times when I was young. When we had that accidental kiss on the football field. That passionate night out by the pool. To the day we said: " I do. " . A smile came on my face, as warm arms wrapped around my waist. His chin laid gently on my shoulder as he asked me, " what is on your mind dearest? "

Chapter one: Band Camp…

Mark. Time. Mark. That's how it always started on the football field. We'd all get on the wet dew grass, and started our marching warm-ups. It wasn't that I wasn't excited for warm-ups, but after stretching every muscles in your body, so you can dance and spin flags around, you'd just want to get started. It was the middle of June, and our band director thought it be " good " for us to get a jump start on drill. Which half our band thought it was pointless, since we have our real band camp in August. Regardless to what we say, didn't care in the matter.

After a painful marching band warm-up of marching, and 50 MILLION drop-spins, it was finally time for chart:1. Our Show this year was called, Heartbeat. We all choose the show at the end of the year band banquet. We as a whole band ( including the color guard for once!) thought it was much better then the show last year…Triathlon. I rather not talk about that show, lets just say this show is going to be better; by a mile run.

" GUARD! " A voice boomed in. That was our guard instructor Kelly. The whole team went to where she was standing. " Okay, remember this is just practice, so it's okay if you drop your flag or weapon. Just pick it up and get back on count, no pressure girls. " She smiled. A cleared throat sound came from our guy color guard member. " And guy. " She added on. We broke off onto the felid. I was standing on the 45 line two steps inside, exactly TWO steps inside the 45 line. When it comes to marching you have to be exact, if not you get yelled at, and when it's competition, and MPA (Music Performance Assessment) points get taken off, and nobody wants that.

As I stood there, I heard our drum major gives our count off, the bass drum banging a faint heart beat sound crescendoing louder. Front ensemble, lightly tapping on the bells. I lightly grabbed the my flag, and began doing our routine. Doing drop-spins, backscratchers, around-the-worlds. We got to about to chart 5, before having to stop. We took a 5 minute break, and went back out to the football field, and start all over from chart one. This went on for the next 2 hours. The last hour we had, was to take a nice long break, and changed out of our sweaty clothing, if we brought anything to change into. I relaxed by all my guard sisters, and some band members, as we all discussed about summer plans.

" Sooooooo Xion! What is your summer plan? " Luna asked me. I looked towards her. " Hmm I don't really know Luna, my birthday is coming up, but I doubt anything well happen, basically band camp is my summer plans. " I told her. She threw her water bottle at me, telling me I was no fun, and I wouldn't blame Luna. I didn't have any plans, I spent my days like this: Wake-up, shower, clean room, band or dance practice, and after that chill then sleep. I didn't have a love life, let alone much of social life. The hour was soon up and Luna give me ride home from practice. She kept yapping on bout how the section leader in the trumpet section, Thomas West, was such a hottie. I desperately tried to keep a smile on my face. Luna was my best friend, and even though she was a major girl and I was…well not there, we had a lot in common. We met back in second grade, taking dance class and ever since you could never take us apart. We practically LIVED at each others houses. One night at hers and the other night at mine. Luna's smiling face turned into a serious face. " Xion! " She groaned. God I knew what was going to come next. " When are you gonna get a boy? " Luna said. Her big brown eyes looked at me with such curiosity. I sighed knowing I couldn't defeat that stare. " I really don't know the answer to that one. " I said looking out the window. Kitty like she started hitting my arm, in her langue that meant, " I'm sorry! ". " It's okay Lun-Lun, I'm just not ready for something like that, maybe one day, just not today. " I responded in a low voice. I was trying to hold my back my tears, and she knew as she held me in our little embraced. Truthfully, I yearned for a lover.

As we pulled up to my driveway, I said my good-byes to Luna, and my thanks to my second mother, and got out of the car. Once I entered, I was attacked by puppy, Yoda ( I'm not only a band-geek, I'm a star wars geek as well.), I carried him into my room, and fired up my laptop. I really didn't go on Facebook, or Myspace, I went more on this website where you could connect with young and old band member from around the world called: Bandgeeks untied. It was nice to know I wasn't alone. I looked around my profile, updated and status saying: " _Practice day 1 ended, how many more to go? _". I saw my Inbox, had a message, I clicked to see how it was.

I chatted with a bunch of people on this site, but the most person I ever really talked to was this guy from a school not to far from mine. He went to Allegro High, a performing high school like my own and our school rival. He's screen name was, Tubalur ( infirming that he played the tuba ). We had been speaking to each other for the last few days, and he seems pretty cool, a down to earth kind of guy. I read his message slowly, diligently reading it.

_Hey Color_guardian!_

_That sucks that you have practice so early in the year! Your band __director must HATE you guys jk jk. I hope your practice goes well, remember to drink plenty of water, you know how hot it gets out on the felid. __J__ Oh! And guess what I found out. My family is moving so that meant I'll be switching schools, I'm not sure which school I'll be going to, but I sure will miss it here…well I gotta go hope, you did amazing at practice._

_Live long and in prosperity ,_

_Tubalur_

I smiled reading his letter to me. He was probably the only boy that made happy. It made wonder what his true name was…

Chapter two: The birthday Wish

Our first two weeks of band camp were finally over! It was now time to relax and forget everything we learned in till it was time for August and another round of band camp and school was coming my way. I laid in bed listening to the comforting styles of, Bruno Mars.

"_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself, talking to the_

_Moon. Try to get to You…"_

Who was I trying to get to? I always hated that; my music making me ask myself questions. The conversation that Luna and me had a couple of days ago resigned in my head. Maybe it was time to have somebody I can call my own, but I was afraid. I wasn't sure why I was afraid though. I shook every thought I had about having a lover, and got off my lazy butt. I walked to my laptop. I checked my inbox and had one message.

_HEY COLOR_GUARDIAN!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAY ALL YOUR WISHES, COME TURE!_

_Live long and prosperity,_

_Tubalur _

Oh god! Was it really…I checked my mini calendar. Oh god, why. It was June 29, my 17 birthday. I was surprised that... "_RING"_ My phone was ringing. I checked the ID on my cell phone "LUNA_: 3 "_. My heart pounded, I had two choices, pick up the phone and let Luna cheerful sing me happy birthday, or ignore the call and let her get upset and text me: " L why did you ignore my call! All I wanted was to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "

The phone kept ringing, and my mind was racing, until I finally gave in. " _Hey! It's Xion BIRTHDAY! 1,1,2,2,3,3! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HEY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HEY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO YOU, TO YOU, TO YOU, OLAY! "Luna_ sang, and what also sounded like a couple band people. " Augh, the wretched birthday song that was sung, by the band "I thought. " Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes, but I have to go, I…have something's to attend to. " I lied. " Well Xion before you get off, we are gonna pick you up around 7:00pm to 7:30pm, It's the bands treat to take you out to the movies, and see Drum Line. " Luna informed me. " Silly Luna, I for sure know that my mother would not allow me to go. " I smirked through the phone. A tense pause crawled in; I could feel her lips turn through the phone, turning into a smirk as well. "Your mother said it was a splendid idea. " She said. DAMNIT! Cruse you mother! "Fine I'll see you tonight. " I said, and hung up the phone. Another thing to add on my list to do, KILL MY MOTHER.

I went back to my laptop, and found my dog Yoda, sitting in my chair. I picked him up, and sat him in my lap as I began to write back to tubalur.

_Hey Tubalur,_

_Please don't mention my birthday…I don't really like it. Its kind of a reminder for me, on how I'm one year closer to adulthood, collage, and not to mention death. Yeah I know that last one was a lil bleak, but hey I'm a pretty dark person sometimes lol. __J__ but I thank you. I guess you'll be the only exception._

_May The Force be with you 3 _

_Color Guardian_

I smiled, but who was I kidding? He would never fall for a girl like me…Even though we were only an hour apart, he would never go for me. I looked at my message to him, and erased the heart, didn't want him to get the wrong idea. After sending it, I shut off my laptop, and put my now sleeping dog on the floor. I looked at the time, I still had another three hours till the band comes over, and steals me away. Might as well get ready. I took a long shower, A VERY LONG SHOWER! Soon two hours for my departure. I wasn't sure what to wear, I never really go out. I looked dead hard into my closet. I was really having a bad time with this; I didn't know what to wear. I had finally decided to go with my _Evanescence's _T-shirt, and my purple and black tutu skirt. I curled my hair, and did my make-up. I still had thirty minutes left. So I just sat on my bed, playing fetch with my dog.

About 20 minutes later, I got a call from Luna, saying she was outside waiting for me. I grabbed my, _My Chemical Romance _bag, locked up my dog, and left my house. Luna stood the with arms wide open, running to me saying, " XION!" I laughed as I ran to her as well, screaming out the name, " LUNAAAAA! " We crashed into each other, with an embrace. "I promise you won't regret this Xion. " She told me. I rolled my eyes, giving off a letting laugh. We intertwine our arms together as we walked to her car. I saw a couple people from band, Eric our tuba player, our drum major Dave, and Hachi our flute player. It was funny to see Hachi here, she was the quite, but the most amazing flute player we had. I got in the car, and we had the music blasting to Breathe Carolina, I'm the Type Of person To take it Personal. It was amazing to see that our movie theater was giving a re-run movie of Drum Line, if only our drum line leader was here, he would have loved it. Every paid for their ticket, except me cause I was the birthday girl, they sadly got me a ribbon button and party hat, so EVERYONE knew too.

Soon we were all seated down in our seats, with our popcorn and drinks, some candy (which I was surprised because they usually don't let me have candy.). As we watched our film, and Eric made a comment on, why couldn't we do these things, and having to explain to him that we just weren't _THAT _black to do those dance moves, and that would never allow that!

Are film came to end, and then the group had another surprise for me how I dreaded them so. They took me to a pizza parlor called, Italian Pizza. " Okay Xion this is where you get to cut you cake! " Luna said. " Cake? " I asked with a puzzled looked. As we entered in our big group, in the back corner of the parlor was a lil space with balloons and streamers, and sign big enough for downtown to read saying: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The Pizza man came around, and differently caught my eye. He had blonde shoulder length scene hair, the most wonderful hazel eyes, and lushes lips. Muscular toned could be defined by he's working shirt. He was good. I snapped back to reality when Luna grabbed my by the hand, and dragged me towards our table. He served our pizza and couldn't help but be in a dazed with his eyes. I couldn't help it though he's eyes were speaking of longing lover, like mine, but how could I tell? Maybe it was a calling, to my heart. " _Xion, Xion " _My name faded in my head, and I was slapped backside the head. " XION! " Luna screamed into my ear. I looked at here with big eye, saying " What was that for? " " You where in lala land, now make your wish. " She told me. As our group sung me happy, I started to think of what I wanted to wish for, and then a came to my mind, a lover. I took a big breathe and blew out my candle, hopefully my wish well come true.


	2. Chapter 1: Band Camp

**Heartbeat **

Prologue

As the wind hit my face; a nice gentle summer breeze. I looked out my open window taking in the sun rays, and this very beautiful day. I slowly closed my eyes, as I began to think of the times when I was young. When we had that accidental kiss on the football field. That passionate night out by the pool. To the day we said: " I do. " . A smile came on my face, as warm arms wrapped around my waist. His chin laid gently on my shoulder as he asked me, " what is on your mind dearest? "

Chapter one: Band Camp…

Mark. Time. Mark. That's how it always started on the football field. We'd all get on the wet dew grass, and started our marching warm-ups. It wasn't that I wasn't excited for warm-ups, but after stretching every muscles in your body, so you can dance and spin flags around, you'd just want to get started. It was the middle of June, and our band director thought it be " good " for us to get a jump start on drill. Which half our band thought it was pointless, since we have our real band camp in August. Regardless to what we say, didn't care in the matter.

After a painful marching band warm-up of marching, and 50 MILLION drop-spins, it was finally time for chart:1. Our Show this year was called, Heartbeat. We all choose the show at the end of the year band banquet. We as a whole band ( including the color guard for once!) thought it was much better then the show last year…Triathlon. I rather not talk about that show, lets just say this show is going to be better; by a mile run.

" GUARD! " A voice boomed in. That was our guard instructor Kelly. The whole team went to where she was standing. " Okay, remember this is just practice, so it's okay if you drop your flag or weapon. Just pick it up and get back on count, no pressure girls. " She smiled. A cleared throat sound came from our guy color guard member. " And guy. " She added on. We broke off onto the felid. I was standing on the 45 line two steps inside, exactly TWO steps inside the 45 line. When it comes to marching you have to be exact, if not you get yelled at, and when it's competition, and MPA (Music Performance Assessment) points get taken off, and nobody wants that.

As I stood there, I heard our drum major gives our count off, the bass drum banging a faint heart beat sound crescendoing louder. Front ensemble, lightly tapping on the bells. I lightly grabbed the my flag, and began doing our routine. Doing drop-spins, backscratchers, around-the-worlds. We got to about to chart 5, before having to stop. We took a 5 minute break, and went back out to the football field, and start all over from chart one. This went on for the next 2 hours. The last hour we had, was to take a nice long break, and changed out of our sweaty clothing, if we brought anything to change into. I relaxed by all my guard sisters, and some band members, as we all discussed about summer plans.

" Sooooooo Xion! What is your summer plan? " Luna asked me. I looked towards her. " Hmm I don't really know Luna, my birthday is coming up, but I doubt anything well happen, basically band camp is my summer plans. " I told her. She threw her water bottle at me, telling me I was no fun, and I wouldn't blame Luna. I didn't have any plans, I spent my days like this: Wake-up, shower, clean room, band or dance practice, and after that chill then sleep. I didn't have a love life, let alone much of social life. The hour was soon up and Luna give me ride home from practice. She kept yapping on bout how the section leader in the trumpet section, Thomas West, was such a hottie. I desperately tried to keep a smile on my face. Luna was my best friend, and even though she was a major girl and I was…well not there, we had a lot in common. We met back in second grade, taking dance class and ever since you could never take us apart. We practically LIVED at each others houses. One night at hers and the other night at mine. Luna's smiling face turned into a serious face. " Xion! " She groaned. God I knew what was going to come next. " When are you gonna get a boy? " Luna said. Her big brown eyes looked at me with such curiosity. I sighed knowing I couldn't defeat that stare. " I really don't know the answer to that one. " I said looking out the window. Kitty like she started hitting my arm, in her langue that meant, " I'm sorry! ". " It's okay Lun-Lun, I'm just not ready for something like that, maybe one day, just not today. " I responded in a low voice. I was trying to hold my back my tears, and she knew as she held me in our little embraced. Truthfully, I yearned for a lover.

As we pulled up to my driveway, I said my good-byes to Luna, and my thanks to my second mother, and got out of the car. Once I entered, I was attacked by puppy, Yoda ( I'm not only a band-geek, I'm a star wars geek as well.), I carried him into my room, and fired up my laptop. I really didn't go on Facebook, or Myspace, I went more on this website where you could connect with young and old band member from around the world called: Bandgeeks untied. It was nice to know I wasn't alone. I looked around my profile, updated and status saying: " _Practice day 1 ended, how many more to go? _". I saw my Inbox, had a message, I clicked to see how it was.

I chatted with a bunch of people on this site, but the most person I ever really talked to was this guy from a school not to far from mine. He went to Allegro High, a performing high school like my own and our school rival. He's screen name was, Tubalur ( infirming that he played the tuba ). We had been speaking to each other for the last few days, and he seems pretty cool, a down to earth kind of guy. I read his message slowly, diligently reading it.

_Hey Color_guardian!_

_That sucks that you have practice so early in the year! Your band __director must HATE you guys jk jk. I hope your practice goes well, remember to drink plenty of water, you know how hot it gets out on the felid. __J__ Oh! And guess what I found out. My family is moving so that meant I'll be switching schools, I'm not sure which school I'll be going to, but I sure will miss it here…well I gotta go hope, you did amazing at practice._

_Live long and in prosperity ,_

_Tubalur_

I smiled reading his letter to me. He was probably the only boy that made happy. It made wonder what his true name was…

Chapter two: The birthday Wish

Our first two weeks of band camp were finally over! It was now time to relax and forget everything we learned in till it was time for August and another round of band camp and school was coming my way. I laid in bed listening to the comforting styles of, Bruno Mars.

"_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself, talking to the_

_Moon. Try to get to You…"_

Who was I trying to get to? I always hated that; my music making me ask myself questions. The conversation that Luna and me had a couple of days ago resigned in my head. Maybe it was time to have somebody I can call my own, but I was afraid. I wasn't sure why I was afraid though. I shook every thought I had about having a lover, and got off my lazy butt. I walked to my laptop. I checked my inbox and had one message.

_HEY COLOR_GUARDIAN!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAY ALL YOUR WISHES, COME TURE!_

_Live long and prosperity,_

_Tubalur _

Oh god! Was it really…I checked my mini calendar. Oh god, why. It was June 29, my 17 birthday. I was surprised that... "_RING"_ My phone was ringing. I checked the ID on my cell phone "LUNA_: 3 "_. My heart pounded, I had two choices, pick up the phone and let Luna cheerful sing me happy birthday, or ignore the call and let her get upset and text me: " L why did you ignore my call! All I wanted was to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "

The phone kept ringing, and my mind was racing, until I finally gave in. " _Hey! It's Xion BIRTHDAY! 1,1,2,2,3,3! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HEY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HEY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO YOU, TO YOU, TO YOU, OLAY! "Luna_ sang, and what also sounded like a couple band people. " Augh, the wretched birthday song that was sung, by the band "I thought. " Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes, but I have to go, I…have something's to attend to. " I lied. " Well Xion before you get off, we are gonna pick you up around 7:00pm to 7:30pm, It's the bands treat to take you out to the movies, and see Drum Line. " Luna informed me. " Silly Luna, I for sure know that my mother would not allow me to go. " I smirked through the phone. A tense pause crawled in; I could feel her lips turn through the phone, turning into a smirk as well. "Your mother said it was a splendid idea. " She said. DAMNIT! Cruse you mother! "Fine I'll see you tonight. " I said, and hung up the phone. Another thing to add on my list to do, KILL MY MOTHER.

I went back to my laptop, and found my dog Yoda, sitting in my chair. I picked him up, and sat him in my lap as I began to write back to tubalur.

_Hey Tubalur,_

_Please don't mention my birthday…I don't really like it. Its kind of a reminder for me, on how I'm one year closer to adulthood, collage, and not to mention death. Yeah I know that last one was a lil bleak, but hey I'm a pretty dark person sometimes lol. __J__ but I thank you. I guess you'll be the only exception._

_May The Force be with you 3 _

_Color Guardian_

I smiled, but who was I kidding? He would never fall for a girl like me…Even though we were only an hour apart, he would never go for me. I looked at my message to him, and erased the heart, didn't want him to get the wrong idea. After sending it, I shut off my laptop, and put my now sleeping dog on the floor. I looked at the time, I still had another three hours till the band comes over, and steals me away. Might as well get ready. I took a long shower, A VERY LONG SHOWER! Soon two hours for my departure. I wasn't sure what to wear, I never really go out. I looked dead hard into my closet. I was really having a bad time with this; I didn't know what to wear. I had finally decided to go with my _Evanescence's _T-shirt, and my purple and black tutu skirt. I curled my hair, and did my make-up. I still had thirty minutes left. So I just sat on my bed, playing fetch with my dog.

About 20 minutes later, I got a call from Luna, saying she was outside waiting for me. I grabbed my, _My Chemical Romance _bag, locked up my dog, and left my house. Luna stood the with arms wide open, running to me saying, " XION!" I laughed as I ran to her as well, screaming out the name, " LUNAAAAA! " We crashed into each other, with an embrace. "I promise you won't regret this Xion. " She told me. I rolled my eyes, giving off a letting laugh. We intertwine our arms together as we walked to her car. I saw a couple people from band, Eric our tuba player, our drum major Dave, and Hachi our flute player. It was funny to see Hachi here, she was the quite, but the most amazing flute player we had. I got in the car, and we had the music blasting to Breathe Carolina, I'm the Type Of person To take it Personal. It was amazing to see that our movie theater was giving a re-run movie of Drum Line, if only our drum line leader was here, he would have loved it. Every paid for their ticket, except me cause I was the birthday girl, they sadly got me a ribbon button and party hat, so EVERYONE knew too.

Soon we were all seated down in our seats, with our popcorn and drinks, some candy (which I was surprised because they usually don't let me have candy.). As we watched our film, and Eric made a comment on, why couldn't we do these things, and having to explain to him that we just weren't _THAT _black to do those dance moves, and that would never allow that!

Are film came to end, and then the group had another surprise for me how I dreaded them so. They took me to a pizza parlor called, Italian Pizza. " Okay Xion this is where you get to cut you cake! " Luna said. " Cake? " I asked with a puzzled looked. As we entered in our big group, in the back corner of the parlor was a lil space with balloons and streamers, and sign big enough for downtown to read saying: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The Pizza man came around, and differently caught my eye. He had blonde shoulder length scene hair, the most wonderful hazel eyes, and lushes lips. Muscular toned could be defined by he's working shirt. He was good. I snapped back to reality when Luna grabbed my by the hand, and dragged me towards our table. He served our pizza and couldn't help but be in a dazed with his eyes. I couldn't help it though he's eyes were speaking of longing lover, like mine, but how could I tell? Maybe it was a calling, to my heart. " _Xion, Xion " _My name faded in my head, and I was slapped backside the head. " XION! " Luna screamed into my ear. I looked at here with big eye, saying " What was that for? " " You where in lala land, now make your wish. " She told me. As our group sung me happy, I started to think of what I wanted to wish for, and then a came to my mind, a lover. I took a big breathe and blew out my candle, hopefully my wish well come true.


	3. Chapter 2: The birthday Wish

**Heartbeat **

Prologue

As the wind hit my face; a nice gentle summer breeze. I looked out my open window taking in the sun rays, and this very beautiful day. I slowly closed my eyes, as I began to think of the times when I was young. When we had that accidental kiss on the football field. That passionate night out by the pool. To the day we said: " I do. " . A smile came on my face, as warm arms wrapped around my waist. His chin laid gently on my shoulder as he asked me, " what is on your mind dearest? "

Chapter one: Band Camp…

Mark. Time. Mark. That's how it always started on the football field. We'd all get on the wet dew grass, and started our marching warm-ups. It wasn't that I wasn't excited for warm-ups, but after stretching every muscles in your body, so you can dance and spin flags around, you'd just want to get started. It was the middle of June, and our band director thought it be " good " for us to get a jump start on drill. Which half our band thought it was pointless, since we have our real band camp in August. Regardless to what we say, didn't care in the matter.

After a painful marching band warm-up of marching, and 50 MILLION drop-spins, it was finally time for chart:1. Our Show this year was called, Heartbeat. We all choose the show at the end of the year band banquet. We as a whole band ( including the color guard for once!) thought it was much better then the show last year…Triathlon. I rather not talk about that show, lets just say this show is going to be better; by a mile run.

" GUARD! " A voice boomed in. That was our guard instructor Kelly. The whole team went to where she was standing. " Okay, remember this is just practice, so it's okay if you drop your flag or weapon. Just pick it up and get back on count, no pressure girls. " She smiled. A cleared throat sound came from our guy color guard member. " And guy. " She added on. We broke off onto the felid. I was standing on the 45 line two steps inside, exactly TWO steps inside the 45 line. When it comes to marching you have to be exact, if not you get yelled at, and when it's competition, and MPA (Music Performance Assessment) points get taken off, and nobody wants that.

As I stood there, I heard our drum major gives our count off, the bass drum banging a faint heart beat sound crescendoing louder. Front ensemble, lightly tapping on the bells. I lightly grabbed the my flag, and began doing our routine. Doing drop-spins, backscratchers, around-the-worlds. We got to about to chart 5, before having to stop. We took a 5 minute break, and went back out to the football field, and start all over from chart one. This went on for the next 2 hours. The last hour we had, was to take a nice long break, and changed out of our sweaty clothing, if we brought anything to change into. I relaxed by all my guard sisters, and some band members, as we all discussed about summer plans.

" Sooooooo Xion! What is your summer plan? " Luna asked me. I looked towards her. " Hmm I don't really know Luna, my birthday is coming up, but I doubt anything well happen, basically band camp is my summer plans. " I told her. She threw her water bottle at me, telling me I was no fun, and I wouldn't blame Luna. I didn't have any plans, I spent my days like this: Wake-up, shower, clean room, band or dance practice, and after that chill then sleep. I didn't have a love life, let alone much of social life. The hour was soon up and Luna give me ride home from practice. She kept yapping on bout how the section leader in the trumpet section, Thomas West, was such a hottie. I desperately tried to keep a smile on my face. Luna was my best friend, and even though she was a major girl and I was…well not there, we had a lot in common. We met back in second grade, taking dance class and ever since you could never take us apart. We practically LIVED at each others houses. One night at hers and the other night at mine. Luna's smiling face turned into a serious face. " Xion! " She groaned. God I knew what was going to come next. " When are you gonna get a boy? " Luna said. Her big brown eyes looked at me with such curiosity. I sighed knowing I couldn't defeat that stare. " I really don't know the answer to that one. " I said looking out the window. Kitty like she started hitting my arm, in her langue that meant, " I'm sorry! ". " It's okay Lun-Lun, I'm just not ready for something like that, maybe one day, just not today. " I responded in a low voice. I was trying to hold my back my tears, and she knew as she held me in our little embraced. Truthfully, I yearned for a lover.

As we pulled up to my driveway, I said my good-byes to Luna, and my thanks to my second mother, and got out of the car. Once I entered, I was attacked by puppy, Yoda ( I'm not only a band-geek, I'm a star wars geek as well.), I carried him into my room, and fired up my laptop. I really didn't go on Facebook, or Myspace, I went more on this website where you could connect with young and old band member from around the world called: Bandgeeks untied. It was nice to know I wasn't alone. I looked around my profile, updated and status saying: " _Practice day 1 ended, how many more to go? _". I saw my Inbox, had a message, I clicked to see how it was.

I chatted with a bunch of people on this site, but the most person I ever really talked to was this guy from a school not to far from mine. He went to Allegro High, a performing high school like my own and our school rival. He's screen name was, Tubalur ( infirming that he played the tuba ). We had been speaking to each other for the last few days, and he seems pretty cool, a down to earth kind of guy. I read his message slowly, diligently reading it.

_Hey Color_guardian!_

_That sucks that you have practice so early in the year! Your band __director must HATE you guys jk jk. I hope your practice goes well, remember to drink plenty of water, you know how hot it gets out on the felid. __J__ Oh! And guess what I found out. My family is moving so that meant I'll be switching schools, I'm not sure which school I'll be going to, but I sure will miss it here…well I gotta go hope, you did amazing at practice._

_Live long and in prosperity ,_

_Tubalur_

I smiled reading his letter to me. He was probably the only boy that made happy. It made wonder what his true name was…

Chapter two: The birthday Wish

Our first two weeks of band camp were finally over! It was now time to relax and forget everything we learned in till it was time for August and another round of band camp and school was coming my way. I laid in bed listening to the comforting styles of, Bruno Mars.

"_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself, talking to the_

_Moon. Try to get to You…"_

Who was I trying to get to? I always hated that; my music making me ask myself questions. The conversation that Luna and me had a couple of days ago resigned in my head. Maybe it was time to have somebody I can call my own, but I was afraid. I wasn't sure why I was afraid though. I shook every thought I had about having a lover, and got off my lazy butt. I walked to my laptop. I checked my inbox and had one message.

_HEY COLOR_GUARDIAN!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAY ALL YOUR WISHES, COME TURE!_

_Live long and prosperity,_

_Tubalur _

Oh god! Was it really…I checked my mini calendar. Oh god, why. It was June 29, my 17 birthday. I was surprised that... "_RING"_ My phone was ringing. I checked the ID on my cell phone "LUNA_: 3 "_. My heart pounded, I had two choices, pick up the phone and let Luna cheerful sing me happy birthday, or ignore the call and let her get upset and text me: " L why did you ignore my call! All I wanted was to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "

The phone kept ringing, and my mind was racing, until I finally gave in. " _Hey! It's Xion BIRTHDAY! 1,1,2,2,3,3! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HEY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HEY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO YOU, TO YOU, TO YOU, OLAY! "Luna_ sang, and what also sounded like a couple band people. " Augh, the wretched birthday song that was sung, by the band "I thought. " Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes, but I have to go, I…have something's to attend to. " I lied. " Well Xion before you get off, we are gonna pick you up around 7:00pm to 7:30pm, It's the bands treat to take you out to the movies, and see Drum Line. " Luna informed me. " Silly Luna, I for sure know that my mother would not allow me to go. " I smirked through the phone. A tense pause crawled in; I could feel her lips turn through the phone, turning into a smirk as well. "Your mother said it was a splendid idea. " She said. DAMNIT! Cruse you mother! "Fine I'll see you tonight. " I said, and hung up the phone. Another thing to add on my list to do, KILL MY MOTHER.

I went back to my laptop, and found my dog Yoda, sitting in my chair. I picked him up, and sat him in my lap as I began to write back to tubalur.

_Hey Tubalur,_

_Please don't mention my birthday…I don't really like it. Its kind of a reminder for me, on how I'm one year closer to adulthood, collage, and not to mention death. Yeah I know that last one was a lil bleak, but hey I'm a pretty dark person sometimes lol. __J__ but I thank you. I guess you'll be the only exception._

_May The Force be with you 3 _

_Color Guardian_

I smiled, but who was I kidding? He would never fall for a girl like me…Even though we were only an hour apart, he would never go for me. I looked at my message to him, and erased the heart, didn't want him to get the wrong idea. After sending it, I shut off my laptop, and put my now sleeping dog on the floor. I looked at the time, I still had another three hours till the band comes over, and steals me away. Might as well get ready. I took a long shower, A VERY LONG SHOWER! Soon two hours for my departure. I wasn't sure what to wear, I never really go out. I looked dead hard into my closet. I was really having a bad time with this; I didn't know what to wear. I had finally decided to go with my _Evanescence's _T-shirt, and my purple and black tutu skirt. I curled my hair, and did my make-up. I still had thirty minutes left. So I just sat on my bed, playing fetch with my dog.

About 20 minutes later, I got a call from Luna, saying she was outside waiting for me. I grabbed my, _My Chemical Romance _bag, locked up my dog, and left my house. Luna stood the with arms wide open, running to me saying, " XION!" I laughed as I ran to her as well, screaming out the name, " LUNAAAAA! " We crashed into each other, with an embrace. "I promise you won't regret this Xion. " She told me. I rolled my eyes, giving off a letting laugh. We intertwine our arms together as we walked to her car. I saw a couple people from band, Eric our tuba player, our drum major Dave, and Hachi our flute player. It was funny to see Hachi here, she was the quite, but the most amazing flute player we had. I got in the car, and we had the music blasting to Breathe Carolina, I'm the Type Of person To take it Personal. It was amazing to see that our movie theater was giving a re-run movie of Drum Line, if only our drum line leader was here, he would have loved it. Every paid for their ticket, except me cause I was the birthday girl, they sadly got me a ribbon button and party hat, so EVERYONE knew too.

Soon we were all seated down in our seats, with our popcorn and drinks, some candy (which I was surprised because they usually don't let me have candy.). As we watched our film, and Eric made a comment on, why couldn't we do these things, and having to explain to him that we just weren't _THAT _black to do those dance moves, and that would never allow that!

Are film came to end, and then the group had another surprise for me how I dreaded them so. They took me to a pizza parlor called, Italian Pizza. " Okay Xion this is where you get to cut you cake! " Luna said. " Cake? " I asked with a puzzled looked. As we entered in our big group, in the back corner of the parlor was a lil space with balloons and streamers, and sign big enough for downtown to read saying: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The Pizza man came around, and differently caught my eye. He had blonde shoulder length scene hair, the most wonderful hazel eyes, and lushes lips. Muscular toned could be defined by he's working shirt. He was good. I snapped back to reality when Luna grabbed my by the hand, and dragged me towards our table. He served our pizza and couldn't help but be in a dazed with his eyes. I couldn't help it though he's eyes were speaking of longing lover, like mine, but how could I tell? Maybe it was a calling, to my heart. " _Xion, Xion " _My name faded in my head, and I was slapped backside the head. " XION! " Luna screamed into my ear. I looked at here with big eye, saying " What was that for? " " You where in lala land, now make your wish. " She told me. As our group sung me happy, I started to think of what I wanted to wish for, and then a came to my mind, a lover. I took a big breathe and blew out my candle, hopefully my wish well come true.


End file.
